


Sleep

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Tyler doesn't want to sleep while Josh is very tired from his day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another fanfiction I read.
> 
> Forest fic trigger warning..

"Tyler go to sleep." He said.  
"I don't wanna-i cant."  
"Why not?" Josh sighed as he sat up next to his husband.   
Tyler listened to the soft pitter patter of the rain.   
"Mmm I don't wanna."  
"You don't want to go to sleep?"   
"No."  
Josh watched as Tyler stared at rain. He got up and turned the light on.   
"I'll make you some hot chocolate but after that you have to promise to go to sleep."  
Tyler nodded still staring at the rain. 

Josh soon returned shortly with hot chocolate for Tyler and himself.  
"Thank you Jishwa."  
"You're welcome." He smiled. "Are you sure you're not even a little tired?"  
Tyler sipped his drink.   
"Ouch."  
"Its hot-"  
"I'm sure."  
"Ok.." Josh sat in the window next to Tyler and set his drink next to Tyler's

"The rain." Tyler says.   
Josh nods silently.  
"It's like.." Tyler pauses searching for the word.  
"Crisper?" Josh says.  
"Yeah crisper."  
"Exactly," Tyler says nodding.

They both watched the rain and finished their drinks.   
"Ok Ty lemme takes these down stairs and put em on the sink then when I come back up it'll be time to go to bed." Josh smiled and left.   
Tyler nodded a little worried. 

When Josh returned Tyler was already in bed.   
"G'night Tyler."   
"Night Joshuah."   
He turned off the light. 

Josh finally got settled then he felt Tyler get up.   
"Ty what are you doing.."  
Tyler got up and sat by the window to watch the rain.   
"Dude get back in bed you need to go to sleep."  
"I can't." He didn't turn around from the window.   
"Tyler I am DONE fooling around with you. Get in bed NOW." Josh snapped waking up again. 

Tyler looked at Josh and saw how pissed he was.   
"Ok.."  
"Thank you." 

Tyler got in bed and buried his face in the pillows.   
Josh could still hear.

Hear heard somthing that sounded like sobbing.   
"Tyler...what's wrong?"   
No answer.   
Josh took it to conclusion that he made him upset.  
"Tyler I'm sorry it's just that you need to get all of your sleep." 

Tyler sataped up with Josh eyes red and tears streaming down his face.   
"Josh I can't. When I go to sleep Blurry comes and he gives me nightmares. I hate sleeping, I don't like it I'M SCARED." Tyler started crying again.

Josh gasped.

"Tyler I'm sorry! I didn't know but don't orly I'm here. I'll protect you." He rubbed his little kitten.   
"You will?"  
"Yes Tyler of course. I will make sure you're ok."   
"I love you Josh." Tyler smiled wiping tears from his eyes.   
"I love you too Tyler." Josh cuddled him.   
Tyler turned the light off.  
"I'm ready."  
"Ok. I'm right here. G'night Tyler."  
"G'night Joshuah." Tyler snuggled into Josh letting the rain drive him to sleep,knowing that Blurry wasn't coming tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry 
> 
> Not even I have gotten over stay in place sing a chorus...


End file.
